


Revenge

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e05 Monster Movie, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie's used to being a sounding board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

"Give yourself one night to get good and smashed," Jamie tells Shanika. "And tomorrow, you start finding out what you need to start your restaurant. Prove to her you can do it. Prove it to yourself."

"You think I can?" Shanika asks.

"Living well is the best revenge," Jamie says cheerily. "More shots?"


End file.
